herofandomcom-20200223-history
GTA Online Protagonists
Note: The GTA Online Protagonists do not have an official appearance description in-game, as they are created by the player themself. The image provided is an example of what they can look like, courtesy of Marcinos20. GTA Online Protagonists are the main protagonists (to the player) of Grand Theft Auto Online. His or her appearance is created by the player's choice and the majority of the time they commit crimes and villainous acts such as murder, stealing, and even sometimes attacking the Military Base which is highly illegal in Los Santos. The player can alter the character's lifestyle choices, such as time spent sleeping and exercising; this creates the initial stats for the characters and slightly changing their appearance including mental illness, driving skills, shooting/aiming skills, stealth, piloting skills and strength. Players can also take on missions given by many people in Los Santos. They can choose what apartments, houses and garages they live in, owning weaponry, owning vehicles and even getting different contacts from people. Players can do contracts with companies such as Merryweather and Pegasus, having a mechanic to work for them and getting different contacts on your phone as well as getting strippers from the strip clubs to lap dance for them at their home. Biography The protagonist is born at a time prior to the game to two parents (father can be chosen to be Niko Bellic, Claude or Red Dead Redemption protagonist John Marston. Very little is known about the player's background, other than that they met Lamar Davis on Lifeinvader and took a flight to Los Santos, presumably just to take part in a street race in Vinewood organized by Lamar himself. The player doesn't return to their former home and instead stays in Los Santos to continue their life. GTA Online The player meets Lamar when he picks him/her up after the arrival in Los Santos from the airport. They became close friends. They enter Lamar's Emperor, where he gives the player a Pistol and welcomes them to the city. If the player is female, a different cutscene is shown where Lamar attempts to hit on her but ends up failing. Lamar drives the player to Vinewood parking lot, where they begin a race, potentially with other players competing. Regardless of who becomes victorious in the race, Lamar sees further potential in the person and introduces he/she to Gerald, a drug runner living in Davis. Gerald immediately employs the character by asking them to ambush a drug deal between the Ballas and the Vagos and return the product to him. As the protagonist gains more and more reputation in the city, he/she is noticed and even employed by more powerful people in the criminal underworld such as Martin Madrazo and Lester Crest, being given increasingly difficult and expensive jobs for a great amount of money and will do it calmly. They are hired to do a grand span of criminal activities, ranging from wiping out crime gangs, committing aircraft theft, infiltrating a chemical research facility and saving humanity from the destruction of the world through nuclear warfare. The player goes from a small-time criminal to a powerful figure in organized crime. GTA V It is unknown what happened to the protagonist by the time GTA V takes place. Lester still seems to be in touch with him/her and even considered for them to help out in the jewelry store robbery. In the later updates of GTA Online, it can be argued that the protagonist was still at large by the time the events of GTA V took place since Agent 14 stated in a Gunrunning mission that it was 2017 - GTA V presumably took place in 2013, hinting that Online takes place in real time. However, this may be non-canon, or a mistake on Agent 14's performer's part, meaning that the protagonists are unknown. Navigation Category:GTA Heroes Category:Male Category:Female Category:Addicts Category:Fighters Category:Teams Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Leaders Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mysterious Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:On & Off Category:Betrayed Category:Revived Category:Mute Category:Partners in Training Category:Nameless Category:Lethal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rogues Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Species